Blood Magic - Vemla X Ferd
by XxLoomingTearsXSorrowWristsxX
Summary: C di s is a storrey I made . Fnagz agin to Cley for helpin me wiret dis!


It was 8:30 am, Sunday morning. The sun was still rising, slowly creeping up in the distance threw the dead of dawn, glissening and shining. Velma Dinkley stood against a metal pole near the Mansion of Aliester Grout, she was asigned the do a report on Vampires and she came to this bizzare mansion just an hour before. Although she had an interesting time exploring this mansion, if you can call it that, she never really cough any clues indicating that Mr. Grout is a Vampire. She left and waited for the bus in a dissapointing manner. The bus came and just as she was about to get it, she gasped.

"Fried? What are you doing here?" She looked at one of her best friends, Fried.

"Hi Velma, I herd you would be here, so I came looking for you." He said leaving a pleasing smile on his face.

"Well Fried, thank you. I suppose you want help with your math homework again?" Velma replied, very apathetically.

"No, no! I just wanted to.. come and see whats up. Got any clues on this Grout guy?"

He seemed somewhat concerned so Velma replied by telling him she found the Mansion, rather inete andweird, but still nothing paranormal or supernatural.

"Want me to help you?" He asked very plitely to which Velma replied with a sigh, followed by a silent nod. They both went back inside opening the crickling wooden door.

"So, how are things going on with you and Daphne?" Vela asked, hoping to spark a conversation of sorts. "Everything is fine." Fred sighed staying close to Velma as they ventured up the black and white tile stair case. "Really?" Velma asked to wich Fred replied with: "No, not really."

"Care to elaborate Freddy?" She said shwing some consern over Friends sudden mood switch. He went from happy to sad in almost an instant when Daphne was mentioned.

"To tell you the troth, Dapne is a naggy bitch! She bosses me around and she never gives me head!" He said, "Maybe ill brake up with that crazy bitch." He sighed.

"Well maybe if you dated a smart, normal girl for once you wouldn't have to deal with stuck up whores like Daphne, never really liked her to tell you the troth." Velma excreeted while opening the door to the grand bedroom of the bizzare Mansion.

"Yea I guess youre right." Fried said looking down at Velma, just then… he noticed somethind. Velma wore her usual atire but today she wore a brown, leathr sachel which was full of papers, just stuffed.

"He Velma, whats in your purse?" He mumbled.

"Oh this?" She showed her bad. "Nothing really, just some medical history papers and family related stuff."

"Is it important?" He asked.

"Yea I guess so, but its none of your busyness."

Velma then took off her sachel and placed in on a broken glass table, she told friend to wait there and snoop around in the bedroom while she checks the neighbor room. Fried did so and watched Velma moved her body out slowly from the decreped dark room. He couldn't help himself but to open that bag and see whats inside. He senaked over opening the sachel pulling out some papers, but then… Velma came back and he awkwardly stuffed the papers back in the bag. The only thing he caught glimpse of was a family ancestry list. Velm has lots of family members from around the world, he taught.

"Fried whar are you doing?" She said angrilly.

"Oh.. uhh nothing, I swar." Swar began to poor down his face, the room started feeling so boiling hot.

"Answer me Freddy." Intimidated Velma…

"Ok ok, I wanted to see what your papers were about… I just taught if I knew more about you I could impress you." He said awkwardly.

"Impress me? Why?" Velma asked curiously walkig over to the nervous Fried.

„Its because... because... I ... I love you Velma! Always have! I wanted the leave that sinky whore Daphne and share my life with you." He excreeted out of his food hole.

„Please forgive me Velma." He got on his knees begging.

„Ohh I know what you could do..."

Not long after Frieds clothes were off and Velma just unbuttoned her bra throwing it away, somethere. She layed down on the bed spreading her thic, curvy legs pushing Frieds face with her feed, down against her pussy.

„Lick it Freddy." She yelled sexilly. „Yes Misdress Dinky." He replied slicking her dripping wet pussy while poking her clit slowly. Velma moaned in full seduction pushing Fred further down. He got an eroctation. Fred slurped her cut and stuck his nose inside it smelling her hot pusy juice as it squirts on his face.

„You can fuck me now, stud boy." Velma blushed and giggled.

„Yes Mistress." He replied getting up holding Velmas legs slowly as he squeesed his thick 8 inch dick inside her throbing, moist vage. It was all so wet and intimite, Fried couldnt believe it, he was fucking the girl of his dreams. For about 15 minutes they humped and fucked hard untill Fred came deep inside, his hot load squirting inside Velmas warm volva.

He closed his eyes and sighed, but as soon as he opened them he gasoed in shock! Out of Velmas clit, a big throwing penis bursted out, vibrating and moving.

„What the fuck? Ohh? Gahh?!" Fred yelled!

„I guess I sould explain... You see, not long ago I found I was a blood Vampire. I am related to a Tremere, her name is Reka Kitami, she is my biologhcikaly aunt and she is a vampire."

„Kitami? Blonde hair, big tits?"

„Yea Fred, how do you know?" Velma asked suspiciously.

„Because... because ... shes... MY COUSIN!" Fred gasped out!

„Ohh my god!" Velma Yelled!

„But does this make us cousins?" Fried asked as a tear went down his eye.

„Yea, butt, I love you cous." They kissed passionetly leaning against each other, grinding and licking each others tounges. Felma got up and bended Fried over against the bed, she stuck her futa cock in his asshole and began fucking him mercelesly. „Ohh no..." Fried said as his stomoch craped. „Stp! Dont stick it in there, my dookie!" He squeeled! „I DONT GIVE A SHIT!" Velma said enjoying the best fuck of her life.

All of a sidden Fred pissed himself and took the biggest dump in his life all over Vmlas dick, he crapped so hard it exploded everythere, she was still fucking himtho. It just madt better.

Then, they came!

„I love you Velma." Ferd said cuddeling against her.

„I love you too ya big poof!" She said.

THEN... Bursting out the door! Daphne came! She was holding Katana!

„"Danphe! What are you doing here?" Velma sked?

„How dare you sleep with my man! And I am a vampire hunter! I exterminate bitches like you!" Daphne Yelled judo chopping Velma inhald. Fried squirmed away crying like a baby, Dora hit her then! „Gahhh!" She screamed! And an explosion hapened! Fred pussed his pants and ran out of the building but Daphne caught him. She slt his throat and storted to fuck his hald fead body on the street. The bus knocked her over and fred fell into a bush. He ran away and became a sex worker in amsterdam fearing that Daphne might want to exterminate him too. He met Drakula dn he becae his bitch! Darkol cut off freds penis! And fucked him! Fred died of bloodloss.

And Dphne got pregnant wwith Shaggy but because she drank too much she got birth a baby that was all defored, she had to abort it in a ner by lake. She later caught Shaggy doingit with Sboy and killed them too with her ninja sword! She shot herself.

Velma hoever, was not dead. In that mansion lied a girl that got up.

She was not dead, even better...

She was Undead!


End file.
